Travel support for United States scientists to participle in the 20th Annual Meeting of the International Narcotic Research Conference is being requested. The meeting has become the most important and prestigious annual meeting in the area of bio-medical research on opioid peptides, especially with respect of such topics as opioid receptors, endogenous opioid ligands and their processing as well as on mechanisms of opiate actin, tolerance and physical dependence. Seventy-five percent (75%) of the funds will be distribute to junior participants, six percent (6%) to senior scientists, fifteen percent (15%) for support of symposia, and form percent (4%) to editorial assistance for publication of the proceedings.